


First Times

by justalittlebitof



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, first time giving a blowjob, if there was a slow burn smut fic this would be it, it seems to be getting more romantic as time goes on lol, more tags to come, some plot? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebitof/pseuds/justalittlebitof
Summary: Worick turned 18, and as expected, had way more expectations of him at his work as a male prostitute. He had yet to have his "first time" having sex with anyone. Worick is at a loss, not knowing how he would perform in his job. Nicolas offers a solution to his problems. Unexpectedly, Worick finds himself "training" for various sexual acts with the other male, while his emotions run rampant with growing affections for Nicolas each time.
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo & Nicolas Brown, Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. First Time - Topping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This will be my first multi-chap fic in a long time. I don't know how I got here, and I haven't actually written sex since I was like 14, but I have lots of experience with the act now so here it goes. I don't top, so I'm sorry if it is inaccurate haha. 
> 
> As a male, I feel kind of awkward writing this, but I hope it is a bit of a more realistic look into what someone's first time would be like.
> 
> For context, Nicolas is 17 here and Worick is 18. Where I am, this is perfectly legal, consensual, and not underage sex. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, there is a lot I can cover.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck!” Worick shouted, pushing the balls of his hands into his eyes, causing a dull stinging in his left. His blond hair fell over his fingers, effectively hiding his face. Worick was new to prostitution. He wasn’t sure how it got to be this way, but it was easy money. He couldn’t fight like Nicolas, the Twilight being able to fly through the air and slice through skin with his sword despite his short stature. Sure, Worick knew how to use a gun, but he was clumsy, and only got in Nicolas’ way. _‘Don’t come with me if you can’t keep up._ ’ Nicolas signed to him once, Worick panting as he tried to run at his pace. _‘You’re going to get yourself killed. Do another job.’_

He was grateful to Big Mama for the start-up in the work. He couldn’t be in the main brothel, but he could be on the side for special clients. Word got out fast about a fourteen year old male prostitute. However, she took care of him, driving away male clients looking to take his virginity in a ruthless manner. The women were kind to him, kissing him, letting him touch their breasts and suck on them. Some made him eat them out, his head between their thighs and his hair a mess as they ran their hands through it. They always commented on how nice his hair was.

Worick was practicing his shooting on the side, hoping to be of help to Nicolas some day and maybe stop the whole prostitution thing. However, he knew he could never be on the same level as him in the jobs they took. Nicolas worked out extensively, making Worick feel a little ashamed about his body as they grew older. He started working out too, and soon clients wanted a hard-bodied man and not a soft-skinned teen. Yes, they wanted a man to fuck them.

The blonde recently came of age, and it was time to start having penetrative sex with clients. Worick was more than scared. It would be his first time, and if he messed up, it could ruin his career. Nobody wanted a fumbling, blushing male prostitute that couldn’t find their entrance and give them the release they needed. He looked at a lot of pornography, but felt that it would be a lot harder than it looked. Sure, his body was in the shape to do it, and he had the good looks to attract loyal customers, but his experience was lacking. Maybe some regulars would overlook that, having used his services since he was younger, but he couldn’t chance it. He needed to learn how to have sex, and how to do it _well_. 

Besides, it was kind of saddening. He would be having actual sex for the first time, and it wouldn’t be with someone he loved. He wasn’t sure if he believed in love from what he had seen, but Worick knew he had the capacity for it. A certain raven haired male flashed in his mind, and just like that he desperately needed a smoke. His habit had only gotten worse since being around Nicolas. He smoked when he was stressed, he smoked when he was relaxing, he smoked after his jobs..and he smoked when his thoughts strayed too close to the younger teen. To him, Nicolas was someone whose love was unattainable for multiple reasons. For one, he was a Twilight, and Worick was his contractor. 

Before he could dig a cigarette out of his pocket, Worick heard Nicolas coming up the stairs, and quickly brushed his hair out of his face and turned around with his hands to his sides. His lips pulled up in a sad excuse for a smile, his hazy blue eye looking even murkier than usual. He saw Nicolas silently make his way to a couch, settling down with a grunt and untying his boots before slipping them off, discarding them on the floor. It looked like today was a good day for him, he was a bit dirty but there were no open wounds. Sometimes he came back worse, bleeding, and Worick would have to patch him up the best he could. Worick was worried one day he wouldn’t be able to fix him, for example if he needed stitches, so he was on the look-out for a cheap doctor in the area. 

Nicolas looked up, eyes seeking Worick and finding him with his hand risen in greeting. “Hey-”

 **“WhAT’s wROng?”** Nicolas’ deep voice flowed through the air oddly. Worick liked the sound of his voice, especially as they grew older and it dropped heavily. At this point, he couldn’t hear the oddities in his speech from him being deaf.

Worick lowered his hand and shoved it in his pocket, his other hand coming to the back of his head as he flashed a fake grin and raised his face a little higher. “Nothing is wrong Nic-”

 **“DOn’T LiE.”** The dark haired young man cut him off again, this time with more of a warning in his voice. They got into arguments every now and then, and it was never good because neither of them would let up. Eventually, it would end in them not speaking for a while, even through sign language. Those days that passed without communicating with Nicolas made Worick’s throat burn and his hands fidgety. Not wanting to get into an argument, Worick let his head down to let out a long sigh, before making his way to sit next to the Twilight on the couch. The two turned to each other, hands at the ready to have a conversation but Worick had a particular slump to his back that indicated he wasn’t feeling the greatest. 

_‘Is it about work?’_ Nicolas signed easily, with an expression not of judgement. He knew what Worick did for a living, but he never talked about how he felt about it. 

_‘Well, I am eighteen now..’_ Worick slowly signed back, his eye wavering away from Nicolas’ face to focus on his hands. _‘There are certain expectations at work I don’t know if I can meet.’_ He finished, feeling a little vulnerable at this point. This was not something he wanted to discuss with the other teen. Nicolas hummed in response, pausing before signing back: ‘ _I thought you already did...that’_ . His signs were careful, adding emphasis by drawing out the last word. Worick signed back a little angrily. _‘Well, I haven’t. It’s okay, I’ll just fuck a cheap whore or something to practice’_.

Nicolas rested his chin in his palm propped up by the back of the couch, looking away. Worick rested both his palms on his legs, eye dragging down and his head with it, sagging. First time having sex, and it would be with a prostitute. He felt a tap on his shoulder, grabbing his attention, finding Nicolas with an expression that was unreadable as always.

 _‘We don’t have that extra money, idiot.’_ The younger male grunted, whipping his hands curtly. _‘Even then, how many times are you going to use them? You’ll bleed us dry. They won’t even tell you if you are bad at it.’_

The older male looked down again; it wasn’t the best plan. He needed to be good at it, and one night having sex with a prostitute wouldn’t do that. Nicolas was also right about the feedback, what prostitute would dare tell their client they were bad at sex? He felt a hard poke at his shoulder, and cast his gaze back to Nicolas again, who did not look pleased.

 _‘Look at me when I’m talking to you.’_ Worick offered a nod of apology, knowing Nicolas did not like it when he had to get his attention over and over again. The Twilight crossed his arms across his chest, huffing and sitting silently for a while. Worick wondered what he was thinking about, not looking away as instructed. Finally, Nicolas signed rapidly to him: 

_‘Just use me.’_

Worick blinked, not sure if he caught that right. “What?” He spoke aloud, feeling his ears start to burn. Nicolas sighed in agitation, not seeming happy with repeating himself. He signed slower this time:

_‘Just. Use. Me.’_

Worick’s hazy blue eye widened and his body stiffened, feeling like a shock just went through his system. Practice having sex..with _him_?

It’s not that Worick didn’t want to, he had dreamt of taking Nicolas many times at this point, and was happy they could afford to not sleep in the same room. As he kissed clients, he closed his eye and imagined what it would be like to kiss Nicola. Would it be rougher? Softer? More wet? During one of the many times he jerked off in the shower, he would imagine spilling his load onto Nicolas’ toned body, having it drip down his chest - slowly - unlike sweat. He had many fantasies about Nicolas, but he never expected to get the chance to have sex with him in his lifetime. Yet, there the person he desired so much was, telling him to use him for sex practice. How would it feel? Did the other male even want to, or was he just trying to help him out? His anxiety was going through the roof. “I-I- Can’t, I-”

 **“LisTEn.”** Nicolas’ smooth yet deep voice gripped him by the shoulders, demanding his attention. Worick stared into his sharp eyes, searching for some explanation. Nicolas raised his hands and started to sign again, confidently.

_‘I’m free. You need to learn to be good at sex. It will be good for your job. We will make a lot more money.’_

It made sense when he put it like that, but why was he willing? Worick thought of asking that question, but decided not to, not wanting to push his luck. His long-time crush was giving him consent to have sex with him. This way, he wouldn’t damage his reputation by being inexperienced. He could lessen the burden a bit more on Nicolas, by becoming a good prostitute and earning more money so he didn’t have to take on as many dangerous jobs. Worick’s hands trembled and he quickly fisted them in his pants before giving in.

“Fine. Go take a shower.” He spoke quietly, but the volume didn’t matter, as long as Nicolas could read his lips. 

The Twilight nodded his head, pressing his hands into his knees as he stood up and made his way towards the shower downstairs. Worick kept his eyes glued to the couch, not believing what was happening. He heard clothing drop to the floor on the way, and glanced up to see Nicolas’ strong back, leading into his hips as he unbuckled his belt and his cargo pants sagged to reveal them. Worick could feel his face grow hot, and his crotch grow hotter. 

He needed to prepare too.

\--

A sizable bottle of lube and assortment of condoms lay out before Worick on his bed, supplied by Big Mama the other day as she told him his next steps in his job. He looked at each condom, one by one, as they had different aspects to them. He set aside the ribbed ones quickly, deciding that those were not appropriate for the first time. Especially since he assumed it was Nicolas’ first time as well. He found one that claimed to be thinner and more alike skin, and decided that would probably feel the best. Setting his final supplies on the nightstand, and dropping his eyepatch beside them, he got undressed as fast as he could. Kicking the clothes to the side of the small room, he sat on the edge of the bed, in a daze. His head felt light, and he peered down at his crotch to find his cock erect, flushed pink at the tip and fading into his natural skin colour down the shaft. 

Worick jumped a little when the door opened, and Nicolas came through furiously drying his hair with a towel. There were still a few wet spots on him, the beads of moisture slipping down his form and outlining his muscles. Worick quickly noticed Nicolas was naked besides the towel on his head, and looked away before he could get a good look at his cock. 

**“ReAdY alReAdY? ..PrOfessiONaL.”** The dark haired male commented, and something told Worick he was talking about his clearly erect cock. 

“I didn’t know if I could get it up with you, so I jerked it for a bit.” The blonde lied through his teeth, shrugging off the comment like it wasn’t a big deal. Nicolas hummed mysteriously, not giving away if he knew the truth or not. 

Worick shuffled to the side to make room for Nicolas to sit next to him, and was surprised by a push to the shoulder to tell him to make even more room. Nicolas leaned back on his forearms, spreading his legs and raising his ass higher for easier access, his feet in the air. Worick noted that Nicolas must have watched porn himself, to know that position. It was similar to a woman’s, and that made sense for the purpose of the training. Worick swallowed a lump in his throat, flipping so he was on his knees. He knew from the pornos, he had to prepare his hole first. He reached a hand out, inching towards Nicolas’ entrance-

 **“LUBE.”** Nicolas hissed, kicking him in the shoulder, effectively driving him back. Worick had forgotten, he wasn’t going to be wet down there on his own. Sheepishly, he leaned over to squeeze the lube out of its bottle, coating a couple of fingers of his right hand. How much did he need? If he hurt Nicolas he would probably kill him. To be careful, he poured out a generous amount, setting the bottle back down and returning to his former position. Worick stared at his hand, feeling the lube drip down his fingers as he rubbed them together. He felt Nicolas shift on the bed, probably out of discomfort for keeping his position for so long. 

He better hurry.

Their eyes met in the nervous silence, Worick looking for approval to start. Nicolas tore his eyes away, closing them tightly, and he nodded in consent. Worick looked away too, focusing on Nicolas’ entrance, as he ever so slowly pushed one tip of a finger in. Nicolas jerked at the intrusion, confirming this was indeed his first time. He huffed and returned back to his original position, his hands gripping the sheets beside him. Worick reached a hand out to rub Nicolas’ inner thigh, soothing him, as he pushed in further. It felt a little romantic, and Worick’s heart leaped at the thought.

When one finger was all the way in, he checked on Nicolas to see how he was doing, coming to see a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He tried not to smile at the sight, not wanting to anger him. He looked cute, and was taking this well. Worick ran his left hand down Nicolas’ inner thigh, feeling warmth the farther he went down, adding a second finger slowly. His face turned bright red at the sounds of both fingers stretching the hole, pushing in and out and scissoring. He continued this for a while, caressing Nicolas’ left thigh languidly before he felt a light kick to his shoulder.

 **“I’m rEAdy.”** Nicolas announced conveniently, and Worick kept a mental note that not everyone would do that. The blonde slicked his fingers out, checking for blood before settling Nicolas on his knees. Nicolas leaned backwards, looking at ease for not holding himself up anymore, and rested on his back with his arms at his sides. Worick pulled out his desired condom, rolling it over his twitching cock, leaving space at the top for his cum. It was a darn shame he couldn’t cum inside the male, but he was practicing for a woman anyway. Still, thinking of cumming inside him made him desperate to feel him, and he readied his cock at Nicolas’ entrance with excitement. He smiled to himself, this is what he wanted. Not some stranger. Nicolas. Only Nicolas.

Worick looked up to see Nicolas had covered his eyes with his forearms, and his smile fell. He felt a stinging in his heart. It didn’t look like Nicolas wanted this as much as he did. He tapped Nicolas on the knee, and the teen looked at him again. 

_‘Are you sure this is okay?’_ Worick signed, concerned for what he thought was his friend but could now be something more.

The eyes of the dark haired man softened just a bit. _‘It’s okay. Go ahead. Go slow.’_

Worick’s blue eye brightened, and he lined up again, squeezing his eye shut before penetrating someone for the first time with his cock. 

“..Tight..!” He gasped, eye popping open with just the tip in, Nicolas gasping with him. Nicolas covered his eyes with his forearms again, and Worick wondered if maybe he was embarrassed. 

Slowly, the warmth and tightness gripped Worick’s cock as it slid in. Worick held his breath, as Nicolas started to pant faintly, opening up around his contractor with a low groan. The blushing blonde soon let out a long sigh of pleasure, slipping in fully into the other teen. “ _Ahh…_ ” The other teen, also blushing but hiding it well, bit his own lip; locking away any noise that might have escaped his mouth. 

The older male stayed there for a little while, feeling his cock twitch and react to the gripping of the younger man’s insides. He steadied his breathing, willing himself to stop shaking so much, absently rubbing the side of Nicolas’ thigh to calm himself. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he waited for Nicolas to let him know when he was ready again. Eventually, Nicolas bit out: **“gOD, MOVE.”** Immediately, Worick slid his cock out slowly, leaving the tip in. Nicolas breathed a sigh of relief, not being as full as before. However, Worick knew what he had to do. Sticking his dick in Nicolas wasn’t going to make either of them cum, as momentous the occasion was. After a brief pause, he pushed back in, hearing another groan from Nicolas as he did. He couldn’t tell if it was a groan of pleasure or pain, so he tried it again. Out came his length, then in it went again, disappearing into the hole. Nicolas groaned again, wrapping his legs behind Worick, trapping him in place. Worick struggled to pull back out, only to be snapped back in with Nicolas’ pushing him with his legs. An interesting moan leaked out, and he wasn’t sure if it was his or Nicolas’, his head spinning. “ _AH..!_ ” 

With Nicolas urging him on, Worick pumped in and out of him at a kind but good pace. The Twilight’s legs relaxed from gripping him, and Worick used his hands to push Nicolas’ thighs up, quickening his movements. Nicolas uncovered his eyes and Worick saw something new in them he couldn’t place, the dark haired teen’s feet bobbing in the air as they fucked. Worick was growing impatient, moving faster and thrusting in harder than ever before, feeling a tightening in his balls. He felt a pressure burning through his length, aching to be released, but he held on. Nicolas had not come yet, and he had to do this right. 

Biting his lip hard as a long moan vibrated through his chest, Worick chanced a look at his Twilight, trying to gauge where he was at. When he looked up, all he saw was sweat glistening across Nicolas’ pecs and dipping down his stomach, and then on his flushed face one of his awkward grins. Worick met the grinning teen’s eyes, feeling like he could understand him just a little more, and started to see his vision blur. 

He knew at that moment that it wasn’t a crush he had, it was love. 

Then his mind went blank, a yell erupting from his lips as he couldn’t hold on anymore. His orgasm shook him, his cum spurting heavy into the condom. Worick felt himself release, vaguely remembering whispering to the air, unsure of what he said. Pleasure rippled through him, a euphoria that was distinctly different from when he masturbated, letting himself slump forward and bow his head. 

He didn’t know he closed his eye, but when he reopened it he saw himself embedded fully into Nicolas, sweat dripping off of his hair onto the young man’s torso. He felt relieved, finding the strength to look to see if Nicolas had come..

He had not.

Worick quickly let his partner’s thighs go, pulling out so quick it made Nicolas let out a small noise as if surprised. He settled Nicolas down on the bed instead of his legs, swinging said legs over and gripping the full condom with a tear in his eye as he yanked it off. He had fucked up. He couldn’t make Nicolas come. He tied up the condom, throwing it on the floor, burying his face in his hands. His heart ached. “Fuck..!” He swore into his hands, feeling tears threaten to roll down his face. He had failed at his job.

He breathed deeply, trying his best not to cry, before he felt a large hand grip at his shoulder. It felt incredibly warm, calloused, and sweaty. He took his face out of his hands and looked at Nicolas. _‘I’m sorry. I came too soon.’_ Worick signed, ashamed. 

Nicolas took his hand off of his shoulder, his lips adorned with a small smile alike to when he was younger. He signed: _‘Don’t worry about it. You were good..when you got into it. You just need practice on holding on longer.’_ Nicolas shifted on the bed, his legs swinging over to sit beside Worick. He rubbed at his lower back, slouching with a pained expression. Before Worick could apologize, he quickly communicated to him with his hands moving fluidly through the air. _‘It was my first time too. My ass hurts. Maybe I’m just not fully into bottoming. So, don’t worry too much about me.’_

“I failed.” Worick whispered, eye flashing down to the floor where the discarded condom lay. He felt a hand tug at his forcefully, and felt something incredibly hot and sticky as his palm was placed on the tip of Nicolas’ cock. Worick looked back up in surprise, feeling that familiar burning in his ears as he looked Nicolas in his eyes. 

**“YoU’rE nOT DoNE yET.”**

“Wh-”

Nicolas stared at him with a commanding look in his eyes, and Worick felt his heart thump heavily in his chest.

**“sUCk mY cOCK.”**


	2. Blowjob - Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing his training, Nicolas had given Worick an order to suck his cock to finish his job of pleasuring the Twilight. Worick did not have to listen to the order by any means, but feels it is the best action forward in his training as a male prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at chapter 2! I wrote this while taking a break from school, it was very therapeutic. I had more plans for this chapter, but it felt like it was coming to an end nicely, so I left it there. Look forward to the next one!

The two teens sat in the pause of the room, Nicolas’ words reverberating off the walls and caressing Worick’s ears. Worick felt the blood rush to his face and knew Nicolas could tell, his fair skin lighting up red at the cheeks and tips of his ears. His mouth went dry, and he licked his lips to moisten them before speaking but the dryness stayed with him. “W-why?” Worick questioned, head tilting to look at Nicolas from the tops of his eye in disbelief. Nicolas signed with confidence that Worick didn’t have:  _ ‘You are going to be doing more than having sex with women.’  _ He started, letting Worick’s hand fall limp in his lap from not being held onto his cock anymore.  _ ‘Did you think you would never get a male customer? With that face of yours?’ _

The room spun a little when Worick received the compliment. That meant Nicolas found him attractive, right? Worick still had doubts. Before Worick could ask Nicolas why it had to be him he was going to do this with the first time Nicolas signed with a stoic expression:  _ ‘Would you rather it be me for your first time, or some stranger who will shove his cock down your throat?’  _ Worick’s shoulders tensed at the thought. Someone else, someone not kind like Nicolas, shoving their cock in his mouth for him to service for the first time. He didn’t want that. He wanted Nicolas to be in his mouth, sharing another connection that neither of them would forget. For the first time.

“Okay.” Worick raised his head to meet Nicolas square in the eyes, accepting that not only was there a good reason for this, he wanted this. “I’ll try.” He whispered, and he loved how he could whisper and Nicolas would not notice; he would just continue to read his lips as usual. He wouldn’t notice the anxiety twisting the blonde’s throat. He straightened his back, and started to sign again to give Nicolas a break from reading his lips.  _ ‘What do you want me to do?’ _

An awkward grin appeared on Nicolas’ features, one of the rare ones that Worick has seen two times in one night. Nicolas shifted to press his feet to the floor at the edge of the bed, sitting with his legs apart. He signed looking away from Worick, and Worick wondered why.  _ ‘Get on your knees in front of me.’  _ Worick’s heart skipped and he pressed a palm to his chest to soothe it as Nicolas continued to give him instructions. 

_ ‘Take me into your mouth.’ _

_ ‘Do whatever you think would feel good for you.’ _

Worick let out a light puff of breath, realizing he had been holding it in somewhat. He felt hot.  _ ‘Okay.’ _ He signed back as he took his time getting off of the bed. He absently looked at the condom nearby on the floor and went to grab another one from the night table, stopping when he felt a light kick to his right ankle. He looked over to find Nicolas finally looking back at him again, his expression as serious as ever.  _ ‘Do you think your clients would want you to use a condom while sucking them off?’  _ Worick dropped his hands to his sides, eye widening at the realization that there was going to be cum unrestricted by a condom. Is he going to make him swallow it? He didn’t know how to do that. Nicolas lightly kicked him again to get his attention back to him.  _ ‘Just get some lube to make it easier.’  _

Lube pouring once again into his hand, Worick was grateful he had a big bottle of it. He used less than last time, but still more than he needed. He rubbed his fingers together, feeling his digits become slick. Worick slowly got down on his knees in front of Nicolas, dimly wishing he had a carpet so his knees wouldn’t have to rest on such a hard surface. He reached out towards Nicolas’ cock, which seemed to have lost some of its energy in the time they took to hash things out. His hand trembled in the air, and Nicolas gripped his wrist gently and guided him towards its destination. Worick rubbed the lube all over Nicolas’ cock, feeling its warmth as it started to harden again and make it easier for him to spread the lube over it. He watched it perk up, staring up at it from his position on the floor. At least this part of Nicolas wanted this, he was sure of that.

The older male leaned forward, keeping a grip on the cock, as he pressed his lips against the tip briefly before opening his mouth and accepting it in. He wondered if he had opened wide enough, as Nicolas’ cock entered his mouth slowly, hot, and  _ big _ . Worick relaxed his jaw, taking it in further with his eye closing. Eventually it hit the back of his throat, and he gagged, retracting immediately with a string of wetness running down his lip. Worick coughed into his arm, feeling like he had fucked up already.  **“SLoW.”** He heard from the male above him, looking back to see Nicolas sign with concern set in his jaw.  _ ‘You’re not a pornstar. You don’t have to take all of it. Just take it slow.’  _ Worick felt his heart thud against his chest again. Nicolas was being so kind to him, it made him wonder what he did to ever deserve him. 

He raised again to wrap his hand around Nicolas’ cock, leaning forward and adjusting his grip so he could lick the underside of the length before pushing it into his mouth. Worick jerked Nicolas off at the base as he bobbed his head slightly out of time, lapping at the sensitive skin and sucking gradually harder as he neared the tip. He felt like he was suffocating, and realized he was forgetting to breathe, his breath finally coming in through his nose sharply along with a suction that made Nicolas let out a deep grunt. Worick peered up at him, curious as to what he would see. Nicolas had his eyes closed, his eyebrows coming together. He looked like he was holding back his moans, his jaw set and his hands gripping the bedside. Worick sped up, making a wet popping sound as he finished sucking off the tip to only shove the cock back in his mouth. He made use of his hand, jerking the heavy cock whenever his lips went back and left space for it. Worick could feel a tingling in his groin, which encouraged him to go faster. Nicolas’ mouth had fallen open, panting and moaning and it made Worick feel good about himself. For once he felt like he was being of use to Nicolas.

When he felt rough fingers brush through the hair behind his ears Worick moaned around the cock, the vibrations making those fingers tangle immediately in his hair. Worick relished in the feeling, how rough it felt. He never gave it thought before, but he wished his hair was longer in that moment, so Nicolas’ hands could get lost in and tug at the strands more. Sucking, popping, and gritted moans were lively in Worick’s ears, and he could feel Nicolas start to tense. His fingers that were tangled in Worick’s hair tightened but did not push him away. Worick’s eye was watery, and he blurrily looked up at the Twilight through long lashes. Nicolas met his eye with his sharp ones, and looked almost afraid, his breathing noticeably speeding up. Nicolas was close, but Worick did not want to stop. He took his cock deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat to accept the tip of it in. Now, Nicolas was actively trying to pull him away.

**“WoR- YoU DoN’t NeEd tO..!”**

Worick ignored him, moving his tongue back and forth along the length and and around the tip as he sucked the cock in and released it out of his throat at a rapid pace. He knew Nicolas was strong enough to pull him off if he really wanted to. He could feel Nicolas’ cock twitching as he neared his release, and wondered what it must feel like to get a blowjob. Did it feel good? Was Nicolas feeling good? 

Not long after, he heard Nicolas shout, gripping Worick’s hair as he came. Luckily, the tip was not in Worick’s throat, and his tongue was positioned to catch the initial spurts of cum. Realizing what was happening, he let Nicolas fill his mouth as much as he could allow, the buttery taste making him dizzy. He tried to swallow gradually, but there was too much, and he fell back with Nicolas’ fingers releasing him right before. Worick gasped for breath, his mouth opening and dribbles of cum falling out and coating his chin, dripping onto his chest. He felt overheated, his eye closed tight as he tried to catch his breath and swallow what was left heavy in his mouth. When he could breathe again, he found himself being tugged forward, his cheek being cradled by Nicolas’ right hand. He felt the teen brush his thumb across his lips, wiping some of the cum off sweetly. Worick opened his eye and could only make out the piercing eyes in front of him, the rest a haze. 

**“GoOD.”** Nicolas breathed into the air between them, and Worick’s heart fluttered. He did good. Hearing the sincere praise, Worick wanted to cry. He never did cry, instead laying his head in the bed of Nicolas’ hand, nuzzling it affectionately. He didn’t want to hide it anymore. 

Worick loved Nicolas with all of his being.


End file.
